De la amistad al amor
by anllyvero
Summary: A pesar de la admiración que sentían los jóvenes por Amu ellos siempre se mantenían al margen pensaban que era mejor estar lejos observándola y no cerca ser rechazados y odiados por ella. Sin embargo al otro chico las cosas no le eran tan fáciles las...


De la amistad al amor

Amu era una joven de 17 años, de cabello rosa y con un lindo físico muy conocida en la preparatoria ya que todos los chicos la llamaban cool y spicy, y aunque a esos comentarios ella no le daba importancia eso la hacía más popular con los jóvenes de su clase y de toda la prepa.

Ikuto era el chico más popular en toda la preparatorio con sus 19 años era el más sexi según las chicas, tenía el cabello azulado, era delgado pero con su cuerpo muy bien formado y una sonrisa pícara que era lo que las chicas más amaban de él.

Por cosas del destino estos dos jóvenes son muy buenos amigos desde que eran niños y eso a las chicas las ponía celosas y los chicos querían matarlo a él por estar siempre al lado de la chica de sus sueños.

A pesar de la admiración que sentían los jóvenes por Amu ellos siempre se mantenían al margen pensaban que era mejor estar lejos observándola y no cerca ser rechazados y odiados por ella. Sin embargo al otro chico las cosas no le eran tan fáciles las chicas lo seguían a todos lados siempre lo estaban acosando y ya empezaba a desesperarse.

El era un chico pícaro no podía evitarlo esa era su personalidad, pero el estar siempre con alguna chica encima ya no le era del todo placentero, ya no tenía espacio para él ni para salir con su querida amiga Amu.

Un sábado en la tarde él invito a salir a Amu como ya lo había hecho en tantas ocasiones pero las cosas no estaban saliendo como él quería, primero fueron al parque de diversiones y allí los siguieron un grupo de damas por horas cuando por fin logro deshacerse de ellas, llevo a Amu al parque para que tuvieran un pic nic pero tampoco resulto ya que todas sabían que ese lugar era el favorito de Ikuto y allí los estaban esperando.

Ya Amu estaba muy enojada al ver que no la dejaban tener en paz su cita con Ikuto, hasta que llego a un punto que no pudo más y grito: _PODRIAN MARCHARSE Y DEJARME TENER MI CITA CON MI NOVIO._

Todos se le quedaron observando pensando de qué rayos está hablando, hasta Ikuto se desconcertó con lo escuchado pero reacciono de inmediato. Amu tiene razón ya es hora de que me dejen tranquilo ya tengo novia y como habrán podido darse cuenta les molesta su presencia ¨_dijo Ikuto al instante_¨.

Qué bien que Ikuto me siguió el juego ¨_pensó Amu_¨.

Todas las jóvenes se dieron cuenta de que ya no podían permanecer siguiéndolo a lo loco por todos lados mas antes de irse dijeron: Creo que por ahora los dejaremos en paz pero cuando estés soltero de nuevo tendrás que escoger a una de nosotras.

Eso no será necesario pretendo casarme con Amu ¨d_ijo Ikuto para desanimarlas por completo_¨ algún día les llegara la invitación de nuestra boda.

Cuando todas se habían marchado y por fin estaban solos sabían que tendrían que hablar de lo sucedido.

Perdón por decirles que esto era una cita y que era tu novia ¨_comenzó a decir Amu_¨ es que ya no las soportaba, gracias por continuar el juego si no se hubieran burlado de mí.

No tienes por qué disculparte yo tampoco las aguantaba ya, además si era una cita, y con lo respecto a lo de novios yo fui él que lo llevo a los extremos al decir que me iba a casar contigo.

Lo peor ahora es que esto ya debe saberlo toda la prepa y comenzaran a observarnos a ver cómo nos compartamos el uno con el otro. ¨_dijo Amu_¨.

Lo único que nos queda es aparentar que hemos comenzado a salir, por ser amigos desde hace tanto tiempo a nadie le parecerá extraño. ¨_concluyo Ikuto_¨.

De acuerdo dijo ella, a partir de mañana comenzare a comportarme como la novia de Ikuto tsukiyomi, por cierto me debes una ya que tu eres el que gana con esta relación.

Él le da una sonrisa muy picara y le dice tu eres la que estas ganando al salir todos los días con este galán, apuesto que fue por eso que dijiste que eras mi novia.

Deja de decir estupideces _¨le dice ella muy sonrojada¨_

El toma su mano y de dice

Vamos te llevo a casa amor al final no nos dejaron disfrutar de nuestra cita.

Ella no dijo nada al respecto a aquel comentario solo dejo que el tomara su mano y camino a su lado.

Al llegar a la casa él la deja en la puerta le da un dulce beso en la mejilla y se despide diciéndole mañana vendré por ti para ir a la prepa.

Cuando entra en su casa se sorprende al ver a su madre con una gran sonrisa. Esta le dice veo que por fin han comenzado a salir juntos, me alegro siempre me gusto la linda pareja que forman.

Mamá nuestra relación es algo complicada pero puede cambiar ¨_dijo Amu con una sonrisa en los labios y subió a su habitación_¨

Ya en su cuarto se quedo en silencio pensado lo ocurrido en esa tarde. ¨_resulta que ahora soy la novia de Ikuto, mañana será un día complicado pero no me importa con tal de estar a su lado_¨. Y sin darse cuenta se quedo dormida por lo cansada que estaba ya que había pasado corriendo todo el día.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Ikuto él se decía una y otra vez ¨_por fin Amu es mi novia buena las circunstancias no fueron las más indicadas pero ahora que lo conseguí no dejaré que se aleje de mi lado_¨.

A la mañana siguiente

Ohaio dice Amu a su familia con una gran sonrisa.

Se puede saber por qué hoy estas tan feliz ¨dice el padre de Amu¨.

Es que hoy es un maravilloso día ¨contesta Amu¨.

Lo que pasa es que nuestra pequeña por fin tiene novio ¨_dijo la señora Hinamori ilusionada_¨

A quien tendré que matar ¨dijo el señor Hinamori con un tono severo¨

Tranquilo amor es tsukiyomi Ikuto¨ dijo a su esposo¨

Bueno si es él esta salvado pero que salga con otro entonces si tendremos problemas ¨_dijo algo serio_¨.

Vea que ambos estiman mucho a Ikuto. Y porque no me iban a querer ¨se escucho una voz por detrás¨

Ikuto ¨_dijo sorprendida al verlo detrás de ella_¨

El se acerco le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego dijo ohaio al resto de la familia.

¨_ella toda sonrojada le pregunta_¨ que haces aquí tan temprano?

El se ríe de una forma algo burlona y le dice veo que te sigues levando tarde, si no te apuras llegaremos tarde y será por tu culpa.

Déjate reírte de mi le dice algo seria. Ya vámonos. Nos vemos luego familia. Toma la mano de Ikuto y salen corriendo para que no los castigaran por llegar tarde a clases.

Al llegar a clases todos se les quedan viendo, es obvio que ya todos sabían los últimos acontecimientos incluyendo los profesores, los cuales fueron los únicos que le brindaron una sonrisa; los demás los mataban con la mirada, lógico los chicos asesinaban a Ikuto y las chicas a Amu.

Sin embargo ninguno de los enamorados les tomo importancia y continuaron su día. Durante todo el día Ikuto no se le despego a su chica no quería que nadie se acercara a molestarle y el hecho de tenerlo siempre a su lado no parecía incomodarla a ella. Eso lo hacía feliz.

Siempre que alguien dudaba de su relación y él se daba cuenta se le acercaba más a Amu si eso era posible, la besaba y constantemente la abrazaba.

¨_cada vez que alguien duda él se acerca más a mi me besa y abraza eso no me incomoda al contrario pero no puedo evitar sonrojarme_¨.

Ikuto estaba inquieto ya que la clase que seguía no la tenían juntos es más estaba pensando a no asistir pero Amu se dio cuenta y se le acerco muy cariñosa y le dijo al oído: No te preocupes estaré bien ve tranquilo a tu clase yo aquí te estaré esperando, y le da un tierno beso en la mejilla.

Ese solo gesto lo hizo sentir mejor y se marcho a su respectiva lección.

Mientras tanto Ikuto estaba en clases todos lo veían con cierto odio pero nadie se le acercaba porque a pesar de todo ellos lo admiraban y respetaban.

Por otro lado todos observaban a Amu con cierta curiosidad, se preguntaban que le había poder haber visto a ella que no tuvieran ellas, por supuesto Amu estaba escuchando todos los comentarios, pero lo que nadie sabía era que Ikuto también lo estaba haciendo, al parecer el profesor tuvo una reunión inesperada y no les podía dar clases.

Al escuchar lo que estaban diciendo y conociendo a su amada sabia que aquellos comentarios la estaban hiriendo aunque jamás lo demostraría.

El físico no es lo más importante se escucho decir una voz que se iba acercando ¨_este era Ikuto_¨ aunque en este caso Amu es hermosa por dentro como por fuera, paso enfrente a las chicas y le dio un dulce beso en los labios a su novia, nos vamos amor es que no tuve clases ¨_le dijo con una voz dulce y llena de amor_¨.

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver lo que sucedía pero comprendieron que no podían separarlos porque ellos se querían,

Él le tomo la mano y salieron de la prepa, ella después de lo que paso no se atrevía a verlo a los ojos estaba demasiado apenada como para hacerlo. El noto que la había hecho sentir incomoda así que intento disculparse.

Ikuto: - Perdón no quise incomodarte pero fue lo que sentí que podía hacer para que no se volvieran a meter contigo.

Amu: - descuida no tienes porque disculparte es solo que aún no me acostumbro a que estés tan cerca de mí, siempre hemos sido amigos y por lo tanto compartido muchas cosas pero ahora esto es muy diferente, sé que fue mi culpa ya que yo fui la que invente que era tu novia, pero si sigues siendo así de dulce conmigo y besándome como hace un momento lograras que me termine enamorando de ti y realmente me agrada tu compañía no quisiera perderla por un mal entendido. ¨ lo dijo con una mirada muy triste casi al punto de las lágrimas¨.

Ikuto se acerco a ella y la estrecho es sus brazos la abrazo como si nunca quisiera soltarla, ella se dejo envolver por aquel dulce abrazo ya con lágrimas en los ojos.

Lo único que quiero es que tú me ames como yo ya te amo a ti. ¨_dijo Ikuto_¨ Amu lo miro algo sorprendida pero con una sonrisa en los labios, él al ver que ella no decía nada se dispuso a besarla solo que esta vez con más pasión que antes, ella dudo por unos momentos pero finalmente le correspondió a su beso.

Cuando terminó de besarla la miro dulcemente y le pregunto ¿Quieres ser mi novia mi querida Amu?.

Ella se sonrojo al ver lo dulce de su mirada, al sentirse amada por el chico que ya hace algún tiempo quería. Hasta que finalmente logro articular palabras y le dijo: _POR SUPUESTO QUE QUIERON SER TU NOVIA. _Hace mucho tiempo esperé que me lo preguntaras, y lo beso para después abrazarlo como siempre había querido hacerlo.

Después de platicar un rato él la llevo a su casa y le dio un maravilloso beso de buenas noches. Ella subió a su habitación a meditar lo muy feliz que se encontraba y lo grandioso que serian sus días a partir de ahora.

El por su parte tenía una gran sonrisa mientras miraban desde su balcón al de la par ya que su amada era su vecina.

FIN


End file.
